


Vodkas and Regrets

by clarabella003



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hange and Levi are childhood friends, Hange has a mom, Hange is intelligent, Hange’s dad is a dick, Kuchel is alive here, levihan - Freeform, levihan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabella003/pseuds/clarabella003
Summary: In the downside of his small town Levi finds someone he will wish to protect
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Vodkas and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a levihan au commissioned by @/saiyanhime1 on twitter she allowed me to post the fanfic so here it is

  
2020  
The moon shone brightly in the sky lighting up the city beneath it. Levi Ackerman was sitting in the grass at the end of the cliff as he huffed on his cigarette. He threw the previous one he just had and went on to light up another one. The city was more colorful , festive and noisy that night, which he hates. He hates noise, he hates chaos, he hates how dirty the streets are after the night of every festival and celebrations in their city. But, there is one thing that he do love about the festivities, the fireworks. Fireworks are noisy and colorful but he loves them because of its beauty. He admires it. That's why here he was at the highest point of their city that no one even dared to go to. It was his secret special place- no their special place. The fireworks soon lit up the skies. He stared at it- how the set of different colors started lighting up the dark sky. Filling its emptiness, it reminds him of her, how she abruptly and surprisingly entered his life, how she puts colors into his dark and empty good for nothing life. But just like the fireworks they don't stay at the skies. They also disappear. Levi threw out another cigarette as he stepped on it when he heard a tree branch crack. Like someone stepped on it. Levi immediately looked behind him. He knows exactly whose foot steps those belong to, he'd be damned if he doesn't. So he looks back stared at the woman as he puts out the cigarette out of his mouth and huffed out the smoke.  
"Zoe." He said as he stared at the woman in front of him.

\----------------  
12 years ago.  
Levi was running down the streets of the downtown of his town. He stole the bread from the baker because his mother was sick and hungry. He ran down the alley when one of the baker's actually dragged him by his shirt's collar. Levi immediately get his dagger that was in his pocket and stabbed the man's hand. The other men of the baker soon got to him when suddenly a tiny ball dropped on the ground and soon the whole alleyway was filled with smoke and he found himself being dragged by his hand. The culprit dragged towards another alley then stopped.  
"Oh my god!" The girl laughed as she sat on the ground holding her stomach as she continued laughing. The girl took of her weird looking gas mask and smiled at him. The boy immediately lunged towards her and placed his dagger 2 cm away from her throat.  
"Don't scream and don't fucking tell anyone I was here. Who are you? Are you one of the baker's people?" The girl immediately laughed at him as she put on her eyeglasses. "What the hell? No, I'm Hange Zoe Blaine. My mother works at the Smith's Manor as a maid. So, no I'm not one of the baker's people."  
The girl then went on and took a bandage from her dirty bag. She placed it on his wound that was still bleeding.  
"I'm not good at first aid so make sure that you have that cleaned once you got home. And, if you're curious to what the big smoke was, it was a smoke bomb I invented it in the factory's  
  
rooftop. I locked it from the outside so no one can use it anymore. It's my secret lab!" She said as she giggled.  
"You talk too much four eyes. And what the hell? How old even are you? Aren't you too young to be making smoke bombs?"  
"I'm thirteen and I just said my name is Hange Zoe. What' yours by the way and how old are you?"  
"Levi. My name is Levi Ackerman. I'm 14, I'll head out now four eyes." He said as he turned away from her. "Wait!" Hange yelled as she took something from her bag.  
"It's not much of help but here's some snacks and some money. Go buy additional bread from the other bakeries. There's one just up ahead!" She said as she gave him some snacks and 5 dollars. "Well! I'll head off now! See you Levi!"  
Levi and Hange continued meeting up at the factory's rooftop using the secret ladder Hange made to get up. Hange would just go around doing crazy experiments and talk non stop and he would just watch and listen, throwing sarcastic remarks here and there. Hange also met his mother Kuchel already and her mother Anna gave her mother a job at the city's tiny hospital when she found out that Levi's mom was once a nurse at the upper side of the city,  
Levi's mother managed to get the job at the city's tiny hospital and had been working there for 2 months already . They managed to rent a small apartment with three small rooms. They have enough money to feed themselves also  
Levi was cleaning their house when a knock came to disturb him. The knock seemed abrupt so he opened it and saw a crying and scared Hange. Bloodied and bruised.  
"Hange!" he said as he dragged her inside their house and laid her on their sofa. He immediately took a basin of water and their first aid kit. He asked what happened to her and he immediately answered. He continued talking to her as she was hissing in pain as he tend to her wounds.  
Apparently the owner of the factory finally managed to open the rooftop and beat her up and destroyed all of her stuffs. She was walking with a limp her face was literally beaten up and you could see bruises forming in her face and different parts of her body.  
"Do you remember the faces of who did this to you?" Levi asked as he patted her face with wet cloth. Hange was slowly drifting to sleep but managed to give him some answers. "No, but I do remember the owner of the factory's name. Anthony Fritz. He also helped in beating me up." She said as she drifted to sleep. Levi placed the wet cloth down and just went on with stroking her hair to make sure she really will sleep.  
Kuchel came home 2 hours later to find Hange bruised and wounded. "Oh my god! What happened to her?" She said as she examined the extent of Hange's injuries. He quickly explained what happened and went inside his room to get his bag and went towards the door. "Where are you going young man?"  
  
"I'm buying some pain relievers for Hange. It'll be quick." He said as he ran out of the door. -----------  
Levi ran towards the allleyway and used Hange's secret ladder to get up the rooftop. Luckily, no one was there to see him so he went towards the door to the inside of the factory to check. He immediately saw that the chimney leads to Anthony Fritz' office fireplace so he dropped three of Hange's smoke bombs. And just a few seconds later he heard Fritz' panic screams. He smirked to himself. Satisfied with what he did. It wouldn't hurt Fritz like how he did to Hange but hearing him scream and embarassing himself is enough. Afterall, the downtown was small sooner or later Fritz' cowardly and girly screams would be the talk of the town. He immediately went down the ladder and went to the nearest drugstore to buy pain relievers for Hange. When he got home Hange was already awake and talking to Kuchel as if nothing happened to her. Levi smiled to himself.  
\------------------------  
10 years ago  
Hange's mother Anna died of sickness and Hange was forced to be under the care of her father. She was a illegitimate daughter so his father bought a small apartment for her to live in and just send her money whenever she needs it.  
She was 15 at the time.  
"I already told you Hange, stop living like a sloth. Your house is so messy and dirty and you barely sleep, eat or bath. What are you even trying to do to yourself?" Hange just nodded at him and continued writing whatever she was writing. Levi continued cleaning her house.  
"Come on, stop that for now and bathe first. Then, I'll cook your favorite steak, I already got my salary afterall." He said as he pulled her up from her seat and gently pushed her towards the bathroom. "I already prepared your bath so just stay there till I finish cooking okay." After 45 minutes he called on Hange. She went out wearing a oversized shirt and shorts. "You're literally a sloth and everytime I see you. Which, is every single day, you just seem to be losing weight, seriously Hange start taking care of yourself you can't go on like this."  
"I know I just need to have that scholarship so that I don't have to ask money again from my shitty father." She said as she stuffed her mouth with food. "Hey how about I join your uncle's gang with you. I mean you sai-"  
"no." Levi cut her off. He had recently started working for his uncle's gang. The tasks are not too hard he just delivers messages because phones are too dangerous as they can be detected through it. Hange was so worried about him when he first got into the gang and his mom was so mad at him. But, he has to do it his mother's salary is not that high and everything is just so expensive so he has to work. He can't let Hange join the gang. Yes, at first the tasks are easy but he knows that sooner or later Kenny will have to force her to do something she doesn't want and he don't like the idea of Hange doing something she despises.  
"No, you're not joining the gang. It's dangerous besides, we both know your smart ass will get that scholarship." He said as he smirked. A knock at the door interrupted their talk. Levi  
  
immediately opened the door. Kuchel was standing there with a pastry bag in hher hands. "Hello! I knew I would find Levi here.!" She said as she went inside. Levi immediately served a meal for his mom as well.  
"Hange. I baked you your favorite cookies. Levi has been telling me that you barely eat so here's something to snack on." She said with her soft voice. "Thank you Auntie. You did not have to really." Hange said as she grinned. "Oh you know I have to."  
Levi and Hange headed out as well as soon as Kuchel left to go home. They went to the highest point of the city to watch the fireworks as there is another festivity happening in their city. Hange and Levi sat side by side as they continued watching. "I want you to be careful." Hange said as she looked at Levi. "Your job. It's scary and dangerous, and you might end up hurting yourself. Promise me that you won't get into any trouble."  
"I won't. Come on four eyes I'm stronger than you think I am, give me more credit please." Levi said as he smirked at her. "Hmm" Hange said as she giggled and placed her head on Levi's shoulder. "I'll protect you. You and mom. You two are the most important people in my life and I won't ever lose you and let you get hurt. I promise you that." He said as he kissed her forehead and placed his head on top of hers.  
\---------------------------  
8 years ago  
The rain was pouring hard and Levi was struggling to protect his mother. The Blaines found them. They were going to kill them. He should've known better. The Blaines and the Ackermans have been fighting each other for years. The Ackermans being the underdogs as the Blaines basically owns the city. Levi fired his gun towards the men who were trying to run after them. His leg has been shot and him and his mom were rushing towards Hange's house. He was sure that they were going to take her. That's what the Blaines do they take everything you have and let you suffer for the rest of your life. However, once they've reached Hange's house they saw her getting ready to get inside her father's car. Her father tagging right behind her.  
"Hange! Come on don't go with them! I can still fight them don't go!" He said as he ran towards them. Hange was about to go near him an comfort him and heal his wounds but her father held her on the shoulder and looked at her, Hange nodded at her father.  
"Just leave, Levi. I'm going with my father." Hange said as she went near him. "What life will you give of me? A thug's life? A life full of running and pain? A life wherein we have to suffer and beg for a house or food to place in our mouths? Just leave me alone Levi. I don't need you. Ever again. Here's some money go scram off somewhere!" She said as she threw him a bag full of cash.  
"You told me you love me. What was that Zoe? Was that all just a lie. All a scheming game to lead me here? Begging you to come with me? I don't need your money. Or, anything from you to be exact. I despise you Hange Zoe Blaine. And I will never want to ever see your face again nor do I want to have any connection with you." Levi said as he lead his mother away  
  
from Hange and his father and his men. They did not go after him. Levi thought that it was because the leader of the Blaines already took something away from him. They are all just the same. Pieces of shits.  
\------------------------------ 6 years ago  
Hange was staring at the mirror. She was wearing a deep maroon velvet gown that accentuates her body and skin tone. Her hair was curled into waves and fell right beneath her shoulders. Her hair was no longer the natural chestnut color that Levi likes. Her hair was now light brown with accents of ash. It suits her, really. She can't think of a moment where she looked prettier than how she looks now. However, she was in misery. Today was their engagement dinner. She just got engage with a man 6 years older than her all for her father's business and selfishness. She went out of her room and immediately went to the huge party hall were her soon to be husband and their guests are.  
"Here she is. My lovely Zoe." The man said as he placed his hands on her waist. She feels disgusted. She hated herself for agreeing to be in this kind of situation wherein she has to suffer.  
Hours soon went by and Hange excused herself out of the part. She immediately looked for her butler and driver Nanaba. She requested for a female butler because she feels lonely having males around him. She found her in the kitchen drinking wine. "Hey." Nanaba greeted "hey, would you help me get out of here? I need to go somewhere." She said as she showed Nanaba the car keys she stole from her husband's pocket.  
Hange immediately went to the house of the person whom she had secretly been watching for two years. He seems better now and they live uptown already. Sure, he must have heard of the engagement and of course, he does not care anymore. He despised her. She just sat in the car as she watched the house. Soon. A black car was seen and Levi got out of it leading an orange haired woman to get inside their house. Kenny and Kuchel immediately greeted them and laughed before entering. Hange let out a sigh of relief. They're already fine. Kuchel and Levi is fine and the Blaines will no longer hurt or hunt them. That was what she wished for afterall. Everything that she had endured and she was enduring for two years was all for them.  
Hange went home to see her fiance drunk. "Where have you been?" The man asked as he went near her and held her by the neck. "You slut how dare you to that bastard? You think I wouldn't know?" He yelled as he threw her and beat her up until she could no longer move.  
Hange cried as the man left her on the floor. Blood oozing from her wounds. But, it was fine. Remembering how happy and fine Levi and Kuchel was Hange thought she could endure more of those beatings if it means they would continue being safe.  
Levi guided Petra inside their house. It was his uncle's decision to set him up on a date with her. He doesn't like her. She talked and admired him a lot. She speaks about herself a lot he just hates it. His mind drifted off to Hange again he smirked bitterly to himself.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
2020 current timeline  
With that said Hange had been enduring all the pain for eight years right until she met him again. At their cliff. Hange was not yet married to the man. She kept on creating troubles in secret to postpone the wedding. That night was no different from any other night. Her husband had beaten her again and she could barely walk but she still drove to their place. She put on make up to conceal her bruises. The bruises on her face was minimal so it was fine. She placed a knitted green cardigan and lose mom jeans and some white combat boots. The night was cold so she let her long wavy hair down. She was no longer allowed to cut her hair short. As her fiance Johan deemed "unattractive". She removed her contact lenses and placed on her glasses. Driving alone going to their place was peaceful. She knows she won't see himm there and the comfort of the place was not the same without him there but she still likes it. She got out of her car and hiked the cliff. It was not too dangerous as the path was clear. However, when she got there she was shocked at what she saw. Levi Ackerman sitting at the cliff where they use to stay at. He looks just like the same. Taller she supposed and way more handsome if that was even possible. She was about to leave when she stepped on a fallen tree branch letting him hear it. The man then looked at his back with a cigarette in his hand.  
"Zoe." he breathed out.

\---------------------------  
Levi took a step towards her as he smirked at her. "Long time no see, huh?" He stated. "Look at you, all fixed up. Who would've thought that you would actually grow your hair that long and color it that way. Everything about you screams 'Blaine' I guess that's what 8 years of betrayal does huh, Zoe?"  
Hange could not speak. She wanted to hug him and tell him the truth but she couldn't so she did what she thought was right. "Yeah, that's right. This is what 8 years of being away from you looks like." She told him as she fiercely looked at him. Levi was about to turn away and leave when she talked again. "Stay. This is the last favor you'll ever hear from me. I just need someone to talk to."  
"Then talk to someone else. Hange I don't have time for your bullshits. I don't need it."  
"Just for a few minutes. Please. Levi." Hange said as she sat down at the edge of the cliff. Levi sighed as he sat beside her. It reminded the both of them of the old times. Just like before.  
"How is she? Kuchel?" Hange asked as she played with the rocks beside her.  
"Fine. She's fine. Happy. We live with Kenny now in the uptown." Hange nodded at the statement. She knows that, of course she knows that.  
"How's your engagement?" Levi asked as he stared at the sky. Hange lets out a rough laugh. "Bullshit. It's shitty as you see it." She said as she threw a rock downwards. "It's so shitty it just makes me want to die" She continued as she let out a bitter laugh . Levi stared  
  
at her as she speaks. If he was being honest he had never seen her this beautiful physically. Her long hair suited her and even the hair color. However this was not the Hange he knew. It was far from the Hange he knew.  
"Well you seem to have your own fun with the Blaines." Hange let out another bitter laugh as she stood up. "I'll get going now. Thank you for staying for a little while it means a lot, Levi. Till next time then." She said as she turned around living him at the edge of the cliff alone.  
\-----------------------------  
It was morning at the Blaine's manor. Hange was treating her wounds and bruised from another beating from Johan, her good for nothing fiance when Hange heard a loud crash from her father's office. She saw a red haired girl probably around 17 or 18 and her father's body guards lying down unconscious on the floor. The girl was bloodied but she don't seem to have major injuries. Hange and the girl continued staring at each other when Hange let out a loud laugh. "Go ahead and take what you need." She said as she turned around. "Use the back door I'll lead the guards out of there." She said as she exited the office and went to the front door opening it and smashing two vases the ran to the backdoor alarming the guards that someone got in and that they got out using the front door. Once the guards are all busy roaming and finding the girl Hange signalled her to get out.  
"Wait! You're from the Ackermans right? Make sure, that my father will go down. It doesn't matter who you end up hurting among my family. Just make sure, you're bringing him down." She said as she closed the door.  
\----------------------  
Levi stared at the documents in front of him. There in front of him was Robert Blaine's misdeeds and dirts. Despite their family being a gang they have good intentions for the city. They take out the corrupt and the manipulative cruel leaders of the city. That was why the Robert Blaine was after them. But here it is all of Robert Blaine's corrupt misdeeds, his illegal transactions, his illegal trafficking and many more all brought by Isabel and Farlan. Isabel explained that a woman let her get the files and the documents and helped her get out. Levi knew immediately that it was Hange but the reason behind her actions was still a mystery.  
"Kenny there is a big transaction between Robert Blain and Eric Wingrave at the yacht party tonight at the harbor. This is his biggest transaction this year. Once we raid it he will not get away from us. We'll take them by surprise." He said as he got on his own car to go to the gang's headquarters.  
\----------------  
Hange replaced the documents that was taken by the girl to place into her father's desk. Her father would know that the Ackermans will probably raid the transaction happening tonight if he finds out the document is missing. She immediately went out of her father's office and drove to the cliff where Levi and her always go to. If her father finds out about her betrayal he will kill her. Hange found Levi there again. Hange sat beside him.  
  
"You helped her." Levi stated as he looked at her. The day was clear and Levi could clearly see her wounds and bruises. Levi reached to the huge bruise on her face. "Why'd you do it? Why did you help her?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I want out?" Hange laughed. Levi stroked her cheek and Hange let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry for all the things I've said before. I'm full of shit, but, I don't regret it" Hange said leaning in to his touch. She placed both of her hands on Levi's face, crying she reached the distance between them. She kissed him, just a quick one. If her father got out of this raid he would definitely kill her. She would die tonight, the possibility is huge. "I love you Levi. I mean it." She said as she left her there again. Alone, confused, heartbroken.  
\---------  
The raid was a success however, Robert Blaine was no where to be found they searched the whole place but they could not find him. He must have escaped during the fight. Levi's thoughts immediately travelled to the instances just a few hours ago. Hange's tears, Hange's apologies. He was still mad at her. For hurting him and betraying him, but that does not mean he does not care about her anymore. Levi immediately checked went to the manor but it was empty. The door was open but it was empty. There was blood on the floor and he wished that it was Robert's and not Hange's. His insides turned thinking of the worse..  
Hange was held by Johan on her hair as he dragged her out of her room. Her father and Johan survived the raid. They immediately took turns beating her up to pulp. Her father took out a gun and pointed it at her. "I don't need a piece of shit for a daughter." Hange immediately stood up and kicked her father in the shin. Throwing his gun. Hange reached out for it and her and Robert fought for it. Johan tried to stop them but Hange just smashed a vase into his head. Hange immediately fought again with her father when she felt a bullet go straight through her stomach. She held her stomach tightly as she kicked her father and stabbing his leg with the smashed vase. Her father yelled and shot her back again. She went to her car and drove it towards the cliff. She went up and she felt her body weaken. If she were to die. She will die there. And it may just be here hallucinations but as she layed there at the cold grass of the cliff she saw Levi running towards her. Then all she saw was black.  
\------------  
Levi doesn't know why but he drove towards the cliff. His and Hange's special place. He doesn't know why but he did. Just below it he saw a car. He immediately found out it was Hange's. The car was left open. He immediately ran upwards. He felt his heart hammering onto his chest as he's nearing the cliff. Levi felt his heart drop as he saw her. She was lying there blood oozing out of her stomach. Almost lifeless. He quickly ran towards her. "Hange! Hange! Hey!"He yelled as he held her towards his lap. "Come on wake up. Please." But Hange was unresponsive. He felt like crying, no scratch that he was crying. He placed his ear on his chest and heard her heart still beating. "It's okay, you're okay." He said as he carried her down the cliff and towards his car. He drove towards their home. He can't bring her to the hospital, he can't trust anyone. He immediately carried her out of the car while screaming for his mom's name.  
  
"Levi! Oh my god what happened to her?" Kuchel said as they laid her on the bed. Levi peeled off her cardigan and stared at the extent of her injuries. She had two gun wounds and both the bullets are still inside her. "At this rate she would not make it." Kuchel said as she tried to place cloth to stop Hange's bleeding.  
"Levi! The doctor cannot make it he's out of town!" Kenny yelled as he went near them. "I can operate on her. I need you to get what I need right now. I can take the bullets out. I have some experience when I worked at the hospital." Kuchel calmly said. The operation took around 10 hours. By that time Levi managed to get oxygen tanks, blood bags and a heart rate monitor for Hange. The doctor also took over in the after 8 hours and checked Hange. "She's fine for now, but, I'm not sure what's ahead of her." The doctor said as he went out. Levi sat beside Hange's bed as he stared at her face. She was pale and cold and he hates it. He held Hange's hand in his and placed a kiss on it. All of his anger towards her just fainted. He felt tears welling in his eyes. He immediately stood up. He will avenge her, he will kill her father and fiance. Her mother tried to stop him as he went to their door to get outside.  
Levi stopped at the Blaines headquarters he immediately killed each and every one inside and leaving only the father and Johan. Once Johan tried to talk he immediately shot him at the head. He shot Robert at his leg first. Then the other one. Robert tried to bargain for a while. "I'll give you Hange! I'll give her to you! Just don't kill me!" He yelled as Levi shot him at the shoulder. "She is not a toy that you will just give away! She's your daughter!" Robert laughed manically at him. "That crazy bitch. Ruining her life for you."  
"What?" Levi yelled as he pulled the man's hair "what the fuck are you talking about?" He asked again. "That bitch, Hange begged me to leave you both alone- you and your mother in exchange of her freedom. Bitch has been my prisoner for years just to protect you! Taking in every beatings everytime she tries to see you or everytime she does something dumb. All of her sufferings just for you." Robert said as he laughed. Levi slashed Robert's throat then went back home.  
He felt lost all those time that he was hating on Hange she was suffering for him and his mom. He feels disgusted of himself. He hates himself for not being there for her and being the reason of her sufferings. Once he reached his house his mom awaited for him at their door. He immediately cried on her shoulder while explaining what he just found out.  
"It was for us, she did it all for us." He said in agony as he cried on his mothers shoulders. Once they got inside he immediately went towards Hange's room. He sat beside her brushing the hair on her forehead. He stared at his clothes. It was filled with hange's blood when he carried her. He tried getting Hange's blood off his hands as he took a bath buth ended up just breaking down.  
It had been 2 weeks since Hange's accident when she woke up. Levi was at his usual spot for 2 weeks which was sitting beside her. Levi was holding her hand when he felt her fingers move. Soon, she opened her eyes then stared at him. Levi immediately panicked and asked her what she wants. "W-water" she said in a low rasped whisper. "Okay, okay I'll get you water." He said.  
  
A few hours later Hange was back to her usual bubbly self. She was chatting with Kuchel when Levi entered her room with the meal she asked for. Kuchel and the others immediately went out. Levi fed Hange quietly and once they're done they just sat still.  
"I'm sorry." Levi broke the silence. "I'm sorry for blaming you and letting you suffer in pain alone. I'm sorry." Levi said as he started crying on her shoulders. "Levi, I did not do it for you to feel bad of yourself. It's done and over and I don't regret it." She said as she cried and patted Levi's head "I was glad. I saw how happy you were. You and Kuchel were safe and that's all that matters to me. Seeing you like that I know I made the right choice. And if I were to do it again I will still make the same choices. So,promise me, that you won't blame yourself. Ever again." She said as she brushed his hair. "I'll try." Levi said.  
"Hange, I'm not letting you go again. Not now nor ever. I love you." He said as he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers.  
\------------------------  
3 years later  
Levi stared at Hange who was sleeping peacefully on their bed. Him and Hange went to live in Rye, East Sussex together with his family. His family lives on the street next to them while him and Hange lived lived in a simple vintage home wherein they built a teashop and flower shop just beside it. It took him exactly 2 years and 7 months for him to ask Hange to marry him and of course her answer was yes. Hange slowly groaned and lifted her head up from his chest and gave him a happy smile that he loved and adored. Sometimes he thinks he was just dreaming, but feeling Hange's warmth he knows he's not and it's real. Hange's real and their life together is real.  
"Staring at someone when they're asleep is creepy" She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Levi just chuckled at her and went a bit down to place his forehead on her. Hange moved making her shirt move up showing her gun scar. Levi stared at it and touched it with a pained expression. "Levi" she said in a low whisper. "It's okay. We're okay." She said as she kissed his forehead. Levi smiled at him and did the same. Levi immediately carried Hange out of their room and into the kitchen. Hange giggled as Levi playfully carried her in bridal style. Levi chuckled as Hange placed her lips in his cheek while giggling. "Sit here. I'll cook for you." Levi said as he placed a peck on her lips.  
After 30 minutes Levi finished cooking. "Coming right up for Mrs. Zoe Ackerman!" He yelled playfully as he kissed her forehead to her cheek and lips before settling down. "Hange giggled at him and went on to eat. After eating breakfast they just sat down by their sofa and cuddled. "I can't wait to marry you Zoe." He said as he kissed her knuckles. "Me too I can't wait to be Mrs. Ackerman." She said as she giggled. Levi stared into her. This was it, this was what he wanted. A life with her he smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled softly at her.  
\-----------  


**Author's Note:**

> comment down ur thoughts abt his au and request what you want to read so i can write about it


End file.
